


We can't, can we?

by Scarlet_Carnation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Carnation/pseuds/Scarlet_Carnation
Summary: When two people fall in love with each other, it's usually a wonderful thing. But what if you are twins? Things are a lot more complicated...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the twincest thing makes you uncomfortable, this story is not for you. So please don't read it, then it won't upset you and you don't have to leave a (hurtful) comment.

Fred was absolutely gutted. With dry eyes, but with the bitterness of a broken heart he sat slumped down against a tree, looking out over the Great Lake. In contrast to his dark mood the grounds of Hogwarts were sun-drenched. The sleepless nights had left him exhausted and turned his eyes raw and bloodshot. When people asked, he said a spell had gone wrong. Seeing as the twins were always experimenting and George looked just as pale and red-eyed, nobody questioned it.

Before he saw his twin coming up to him, Fred felt his presence. He didn’t need to see George to know he was near. But today, no matter how physically close George was, he was further away from Fred as he had ever been in his whole life. George looked just as tired and sad as Fred felt. With a deep sigh, he sat down next to his brother. He tried to meet Fred’s eyes. When he refused to look at him, George reached for his hand. Fred locked their eyes for one second, then pulled away his hand.

“I’m so sorry Fred —”

“Just leave me alone.”

“But I —“ 

“Just bugger off, will ya!” Fred raised his voice now. 

“I love you Freddie” George whispered. Before Fred could answer he got up and walked away. He didn’t want to hear the silence that he knew he would get in return.

❤︎

 

A fortnight ago

It had been the Quidditch final: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry had caught the snitch right under Malfoy’s nose and they had won the cup! As was tradition, they celebrated in their common room.  
The twins had just come back from a successful visit to the Hogwarts kitchen. Dobby had been honored to give them snacks and drinks. “Congratulate Harry Potter for me, will you, Masters Weasley?” He asked. Harry had summoned the house-elf after George gave him the message. Dobby was now dancing on a table, drinking a butterbeer. Three tea cosies on his head and five pairs of socks on his feet. 

They had partied for a few hours when George stumbled up to Fred. “Freddieeee!” He kissed his brother on the cheek. 

“Georgie! Time for bed innit?” He grinned at his drunk twin, who was a little wobbly on his feet. 

“Naaahh, don’t be daft, we’re just getting started!” 

“C’mere.” Fred put George’s left arm around his neck, and wrapped his right arm around George’s waist. He set up a pout. When Fred wasn’t swayed by this George let himself be guided to their dormitory. 

Fred gently lowered his brother on his bed. “Freddie” George mumbled, “I love you” .

Fred grinned. George always became very affectionate when he had too much to drink. “I love you too Georgie.” He tried to take of George’s shoes. His limp body did not coöperate at all. “But if you really love me you’ll help me a bit.”

“Can’t.” Said George sleepy. “Freddie gots to do it.”

“Git.” But he laughed and carefully undressed his brother. After he had tugged George in, he took of his own clothes and got in to bed. 

“I gots a ringing in my head Freddie. Hurts —.

“That’s the fire whiskey mate. It’ll wear off. Just go to sleep.”

“Can’t Freddie, can’t sleep. Won’t you pet me a little, like mum does when we’re sick?”

Fred sighed, but got up anyway. “Scoot over then.”

George rolled to the side of the bed. Leaving a bit more space for Fred, but he hadn’t been very generous. Fred climbed in. “You want me to do your back? Like mum does?”

“Uh huh.” He rolled on his side, his back turned to Fred.

Fred knocked back the blanket a bit, and George’s bare back was exposed. Freckles all over Fred knew, even if he couldn’t see it in the dark. He started stroking his brother’s back. George moaned softly. The sound turned Fred on. He moved his lower body a little more away from George. It wouldn’t be the first time his brother gave him a hard-on. 

“Feels nice Freddie” he whispered.

“Just try and sleep okay?”

“M’kay.”

At first Fred had been careful where he stroked George. But as he got sleepy his hands starting going on auto pilot. He ran his fingers through George’s half long red hair. Massaged his temple softly. His hand slid from George’s neck to his shoulders. George let out a groan that seemed to be of (not so innocent) pleasure. Fred awoke from his sleepy state because of it. But didn’t stop himself. He couldn’t. He wanted to touch George. He wanted to touch him everywhere. His hand slowly lowered and he put his arm around George’s waist. Trying to soothe his twin brother, he gave light kisses on the soft skin of George’s back. Fred usually knew what his brother was going to do or say before he did, but when George turned around and faced him, Fred was in shock. Had he gone too far?

“Feels so nice Freddie.” He placed his forehead against that of Fred. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss on his brothers hair. Then moved down to his nose and kissed that softly. His lips now fleetingly touching Fred’s cheek.

“What ya doing Georgie?”

“Kissing you.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I want to.”

“You’re drunk Georgie.”

“I know. But I also want to do it when I’m sober.” He rested his head on his brother’s chest and started stroking Fred’s belly. His fingers traced the hair running down from Fred’s navel. 

Fred had been drowning in pleasure at the touch, but his brother's hand so close to his crotch sobered him up. He grabbed it and pushed it away.

“Don’t Fred, don’t push me away. I know you want this too. I see how you look at me when you think I’m not watching.”

When Fred started opening his mouth to deny this, George lifted his head and pressed his lips firmly on his brother's mouth. Fred moaned. He wanted to stop this. George was drunk. He didn’t know what he was doing. But Fred couldn’t stop. He kissed back. George’s mouth opened under his, and his tongue slid inside. After a minute of pure heaven, he cupped George’s cheek as he looked at him. “Is this real?”

“Yeah Freddie, it’s real.”

Against his own will, his eyes started watering. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

George started kissing away his tears.”I know, ” he whispered. “Me too.” He leaned in for another kiss, but that’s when Lee stumbled into. Fred was so glad he had had the sense to close their curtains after he had climbed into his brother's bed. George gave him a silent kiss and turned around. He pressed close to his brother as if he was unable to ever get close enough. Fred fell asleep, his strong arm around George’s waist, comforted by the feeling of his brothers breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up George peeked carefully through the curtains. The other boys had already left the dormitory for breakfast. Fred was still fast asleep. George buried himself in Fred’s shoulder. Savoring his brother's scent, staring at the calm movement his chest made with every breath he took, eased by all of it.

He had always loved his twin more than just a brother. But it wasn’t until sixth year that he realized in what way. Fred had taken Angelina to the Yule Ball. It was the first time he saw Fred on the dance floor, he feared lives would be lost. He grinned at the memory. But he hadn’t smiled back then. After their exuberant way of dancing, that made everyone around Fred and Angelina back up a little, the Wyrd Sisters had set in a slow song. George had been dancing with Katie Bell at the time, but he had only eyes for his brother. Holding Angelina’s hand lightly Fred placed them together on his heart. Their faces side by side. Angelina had closed her eyes and let Fred sway her. Her arm loosely on his upper back. With his free hand Fred had played with her hair a little. It looked awfully romantic and intimate. As if they had forgotten about everyone around them. Sadness had overwhelmed George’s entire body, leaving his heart aching and his stomach empty. He wanted to be the one so close to Fred. Feel his fingers through his hair. The worst had been when Fred had winked at him playfully. No, the worst part was when Fred left the ball with Angelina holding his hand. He could only imagine what they were doing after.

George’s train of thought got interrupted when he felt a soft kiss on his hair. Fred looked at him sleepily, smiling from ear to ear. “G’morning Georgie” he said with a hoarse voice. George happily smiled back at his brother. Reaching out to brush Fred’s hair out of his eyes. “G’morning Freddie”. He lifted his head to kiss his twin. To be able to finally do that was almost too hard to handle. When Fred kissed him back fiercely he could have sworn this was a dream, one that he had many, many times. George tangled his fingers in Fred’s fiery red hair to keep his face in place. He kissed him deep and full of hunger, never feeling closer to his twin than he did now. They quickly broke apart when the dormitory door opened, hearing Lee talking and laughing with Kenneth Towler, whom the twins shared their dorm with. Not able to resist the temptation Fred leaned in and licked his brothers lower lip, biting it softly. George was just able to keep in his moan and looked daggers at Fred. Fred opened the curtains and stepped out.

“Wanna help me get Georgie awake, guys?” he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Damn you Fred(!) George thought. But luckily closed his eyes just in time as the three boys tried to wake him.

“Oi, George, get up you hungover, lazy bugger!” Lee shouted in his ear.

Playing his part surprisingly well, George opened his eyes, pretending to be sleepy, “Piss off Lee.” he muttered. But got up anyway.

❤︎

 

For the next few days everything was different. Even the things that were the same. They had always shared their breakfast. When Fred had a omelet he’d always cut it in half to share with George. But now it meant so much more. The automatic gesture had gotten a second layer. They had always communicated through looks. They didn’t really need words. But there were new looks and glances added. Next to the grin of mischief there was now a look of love (they had always had that one, but this was more than the brotherly look of love), a look of hunger (and not the food kind). Silently flirting all day long.

It was another boring double hour of history of magic. Binns went on and on about giant wars. The last days however this class had become one of their favorites. Everyone around them was half asleep, including Binns. And their feet were hidden from view. Teasing each other with their legs strangled together, writing inappropriate notes. It was a much needed break from sneaking around all the time.

**George, do you think anyone is conscientious enough to notice if I’d would throw you on the table and snog the life out of you?**

_Probably. But hopefully they won’t see my cock hardening right now. Stop turning me on._

**Doing no such thing.**

_Your leg is so far up my trouser you can count the change in my pocket!_

**Is that my cab fare for when I suck you off?**

_YOU will be the one paying for this throbbing boner, dear brother._

**Just tell me when and where, Georgie-boy.**

_I know the perfect place. I’ll tell you tonight. Now get your leg of mine, I’m very interested in goblin wars._

**He’s talking about giant wars, Georgie.**

_Whatever. Can’t think with a giant war going on in my boxers._

**Tell me more.**

_Go fuck yourself._

**Rather fuck you.**

_G’dammit Fred!_


	3. Chapter 3

George walked past the wall three times so he could decide what the room would turn into. When the door appeared, he opened it to let Fred in.

The room had turned into a huge bathroom, drowning in candlelight. A pool-sized bathtub at the center of the room, filled with warm water and colorful bubbles that looked soft as clouds. Butterbeer, fire whiskey, melted chocolate, strawberries, ice-cream (magically enchanted not to melt), all of Fred’s favorites, floated around the bath, ready for an accio spell.

Fred, who was always cracking jokes, who was hardly ever serious, got a completely out of character shy look in his eyes.

“This is —“ he muttered.

“You like it?” George asked, knowing the answer.

“I love it. I love you.” He walked up to George, looking deep in his green, identical eyes. His calloused hands from years of quidditch, cupped his brother’s freckled cheek, kissing him softly.

 

Sitting between his brother’s spread legs, Fred rested his head on George’s chest. Exposing his beautiful, pale neck to his brother, who didn’t hesitate to kiss and lick all of it. George wrapped his strong arms around Fred’s waist. Fred shivered in his arms, moaning deliciously to the touch of soft lips and warm tongue that discovery every inch of his skin. To feel Fred’s body moving against him, to hear his sounds of pleasure when he sucked on Fred's ear, all of it went straight to George’s crotch. When Fred felt his twins rock-hard cock he stood up and turned around to face George. 

“Get up, and go sit on the rim of the bath.” Fred said with a hoarse voice.

“What?” George looked up, a little shocked.

“Do it. And spread your legs.” 

George did as he was bid. Looking up at his naked, wet brother standing in front of him. 

Fred sank to his knees, facing his brothers beautiful cock. He looked at it mesmerized. Looking up in George’s eyes he started kissing his brother’s inner thighs, his strong, muscled stomach. Playfully caressing his balls with swift licks. He wrapped one arm around George’s waist, grabbing his arse firm with his hand. His lips kissing around George’s hard cock. 

George could feel Fred’s warm breath on him. “Stop teasing me, Fred, suck me, please, fucking suck me.” He groaned. 

“So impatient.” Fred grinned. “Make me.” He stared up at George with a devilish, but slavish look in his eyes. 

George grabbed Fred’s hair. “Open your mouth.” He commanded. Fred obeyed. 

George thrust his cock in his brothers mouth. “Oh goddamn..” he moaned. His hips bucked up into Fred’s wet, warm and delicious mouth. When Fred took his arm from George’s waist and firmly gripped the shaft of George’s cock, starting to tease the head with his tongue, George could hardly constrain himself.

Fred licked his pre-cum eagerly. “You taste so good.” Fred reassured him with a hoarse voice and a hungry look in his eyes. When he enclosed George’s throbbing cock in his mouth again George threw his head back, surrendering. His red, half long hair clinging to his flushed and sweaty face, biting his lip desperately. 

Fred’s own raging boner leaking into the bath water. He lived out his own arousal on his brother's beautiful cock. Spitting on the tip, and sliding his finger over the little opening. This earned him a loud growl and he felt George’s cock twitching and jerking in his hand. Gripping his brother’s cock firm in his hand, he started pumping in a slow, steady pace. Licking, sucking, teasing. Cupping George’s balls, squeezing softly.

“If you don’t stop right now I’m going to come all over your face.” Fred let go at once. “As lovely and fucking hot as that sounds”, he replied, “I’m not done with you.” His mind had only though a split second about a bed as one appeared. George practically dragged Fred to the bed. He spelled them both dry and pushed Fred roughly on his back. George didn’t hesitate to climb on top of his brother. It was his turn to please.

Fred looked in his brother's eyes, glinting in the candlelight. He wrapped his strong arms around George’s bare back, pressing his lips against Fred’s. Lovingly at first, but as hands started stroking and groping their kisses got deeper, faster, tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths. When George let go of his brother’s lips he lowered to his neck, kissing him softly. Biting in his collarbone. Stroking the pink nipples until they got hard under his touch. Pinching them. Fred let out a desperate groan. 

He spread Fred's legs, “You are gorgeous” he whispered. Even though he was horny as hell, he still got distracted by the raw beauty of Fred, His smooth chest, muscled belly, his beautiful, hard cock. He traced the fiery red happy trail with his fingers. A soft smile appeared on Fred's face as a response to his brothers sweet words and slow strokes . Breaking eye contact George started teasing the tip of his brothers cock. Gently licking the small slit, circling the head with his tongue. Without warning he dived in as if he was starving and Fred was his to feast on. Enclosing his brothers throbbing cock in his warm, wet mouth, until Fred was begging for more. “Fuck me George”, he moaned. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

In shock George stopped what he was doing. “Are you sure?” He asked, praying the answer would be yes and Fred had not just burst out something he didn’t really want caused by his state of utter ecstasy. Fred reached out for his brother's hand, looked at him with hunger and love. “Yes, love.” Lube appeared next to him. That, and the yes he got was all the reassurance George needed.

George pushed Fred's knees up. Fred lowered his hands and grabbed his ankles. George let out a loud growl when he saw Fred spread out like this for him. “Perfect.” He managed to say. He lowered his head and started licking his brothers cock, nip softly at his bollocks and licked his way down to Fred's entrance. He brushed it with a long stroke of his tongue. “Oh fuck, George, feels so good” Fred panted when he let himself melt into the pure pleasure. 

George encircled the small hole with his tongue, slipping it in a little. He listened closely at Fred's moaning, learning fast what he liked best. His tongue could only do so much. George grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers with a thick layer. He began massaging the entrance softly, sliding one finger in when Fred started to push his arse back, letting his brother know he wanted more.

Being finger-fucked by his brother was almost too good to be true. He almost started begging for more when George added a second finger. “This okay, love?” He asked uncertain. George being so careful made him feel so safe. “Better than okay, Georgie, it’s god fucking damn good.” Sliding in and out his brother opened him further, spreading his two fingers a little to stretch him more. When a third finger slid in Fred couldn’t take it any longer. “I’m ready” he moaned. “Fuck me, please.” 

George was eager to obey. His cock had been rock hard and inpatient by hearing his brothers pleasure, caused by him. He sat down on his knees, grabbed Fred's hips and pulled him closer. Fred's hand reached for the lube and spread it all over George's thick cock. George pressed his cock softly against Fred's entrance. Locking eyes with his brother he pushed in a little. When he didn’t see pain in his eyes he slid in a little further. He slowly began thrusting in and out, entering his brother a little more every time. Fred felt so hot inside, smooth from all the lube, his tight muscles around him, he had to fight not to come. He wanted this to last longer. He never wanted to part from his brother. This was how it was supposed to be. Them together, their bodies one. 

“This is fucking brilliant” Fred let out, wrapping his legs around George and pushing back until George filled him completely. George grabbed his twins cock and started wanking him off with the hand that was still slippery from the lube. Thrusting faster and faster. Fred started gasping and writhing under his brother. “You feel so good Freddie… “Fred, Fred”, slamming his hard cock in with every time he screamed his brother's name. This was enough to push his twin over the edge. Fred cried out and shuddered, his cock jerking. Hot spunk spilled over George's hand. Feeling Fred's body spasming and hearing his brother whisper his name under his breath was the last thing George needed. With one last thrust he came harder than he ever did in his life. 

George rolled off, panting. Holding his brother's hand, he placed his ear on Fred's chest. Hearing his heart slowing down to a normal rhythm. Words weren’t needed. Fred's strong arm enveloped George. Inhaling his brother’s smell, listening to his steady heart beat, taking comfort in Fred's body warmth, George drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

During the day all they could do is share some looks, touch each other briefly. Sometimes, if they were lucky, a stolen kiss in an abandoned classroom. All the anticipation build up during the day, was lived out from dusk till dawn.

They hadn’t slept apart since that first kiss. This night it was George’s turn to cuddle up to Fred. When he finally heard Lee’s breath steadying he knew it was safe to go.

Softly opening the curtains, he saw the beautiful sight of his brother’s freckled shoulders. Red, messy hair framing his face. Eager, George climbed in and wrapped his arm around Fred’s waist, pushing his hard cock against his brother’s arse. 

Fred felt his brother’s hand slide down from his stomach to the edge of his boxer shorts. When George grabbed his cock ferm, Fred had the sense to keep in his moan and took his wand from the bed stand. Inaudible he put a spell on the curtains. After casting muffliato he threw the wand to the end of the bed and finally let himself react to the soft strokes of his brother’s hand on his cock. 

He turned around to face George. Not leaving an inch space between their bodies. George looked at him with a devilish grin on his lips. “I’m not pleased with this new position, Fred. I just had access to places I’ve really, really missed.”

"But now I can do this”. Without any further words Fred dived right in for his brother’s lips. Touching him, finally feeling his soft skin under his hands. “I want you, I want you so fucking bad.” he let out with a hoarse voice in between their long deep kisses. “Did you really have to take off your shirt during practice? Sitting on a broomstick with a hard-on is not the most comfortable thing, you know.” George grinned at this, “I bloody well know, trust me.”

Fred’s mouth approached George’s ear, "I did a few spells. Nobody can open the curtains." His hand slipped from George's back further down. He grabbed his brothers arse and pressed him even harder against his own body. "No one can hear us." he whispered. George groaned. Fred pushed George on his back and remained on his side next to him. Looking at the beautiful, warm, sweet smelling body beside him. 

He had longed for George all day. “You are gorgeous.” he whispered. “We’re identical, Freddie. Stop flattering yourself and start using your tongue for something else than talking!” George grinned. And so he did.

 

Fred woke up with George’s arm around his waist. He felt his brothers morning boner caress his arse. Everything that happened last night was revived in slow motion. He was just about to turn around and wake George with a kiss when the curtains were jerked open and Lee’s voice came in loud: “Oi, where’s George? He isn’t in his... Oh” — He fell silent. George sat straight up after this rude awakening. 

When Lee found his words again, he asked “What are you doing in bed together?” 

“We’re experimenting” George improvised.

“Don’t you need a girl for that?” Lee grinned.

“Twisted mind you got there, mate.” Fred said, heart pounding in his chest.

“Yeah, get your head out of the gutter.” George added. “We’ve been experimenting with some sort of sleeping pill.” he lied. 

“Yeah.” Fred caught on. “You take a pill, and half an hour later you fall asleep with a dream of your choice.”

“Timing was a bit off though.” George interrupted. “We fell asleep seconds after taking it.”  
Their years of practise in talking their way out of trouble really payed off.

Lee seemed convinced. “You should add nightmares too!” He said smiling. “So we can give the Slytherins night terrors!” He walked away and left the shocked twins alone with their very own terror.

“I thought you enchanted the curtains!” George hissed at his brother.

“Must have gone wrong” Fred grinned. “I wasn’t exactly thinking with my brain at the time. Anyway, we should really work on a pill like that!” he said, “It’s a brilliant idea!”

George didn’t respond and slid out of bed.  


 

That evening Fred waited impatiently until the breathing of Lee and Kenneth became deeper and in a steady pace. It had been a weird day. George had ignored Fred’s meaningful looks that normally gave him a loving or lustful gaze in return. They were lucky enough to have two hours of History of Magic. But George didn’t return his dirty notes. And even pulled away his leg when Fred tried to intertwine them. He wanted to know what was up with his brother. After half an hour he finally heard Lee snoring. He slid out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor. Which made him long even more for the warm body of his brother. He tried to open the curtain around George’s bed, but the fabric wouldn’t budge. With a lump in his throat Fred whispered his twins name. 

“Georgie, it’s me.” He didn’t get a reply. 

“Georgie?” He raised his voice a little. 

Nothing. 

“George!” A very loud whisper now, that might wake up his roommates. But he didn’t care. Again he got silence in return. He went back to his own bed. Missing George’s arms around him. Missing the sound of George’s heart when he rested his cheek there. He fell asleep after hours of lying awake. Casting a muffliato spell to cover up soft sobs. 

After transfiguration Fred had had enough. George hadn’t looked at him, talked to him except for a soft “Morning”. He took his hand and dragged him in an abandoned classroom. 

“What the fuck George?!” Hissed Fred.

George looked at the ground. Fred felt his brothers sadness and softened a little. He stepped forward and cupped George’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye. When, after what had felt like a million years, their eyes finally locked, he saw George’s eyes filled with tears. 

“What is it Georgie? Tell me. Please.”

“I can’t…”

“Sure you can, it’s me, you can tell me anything.”

“No, I mean... I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” Fred took a step back. In shock. 

George closed the distance between them with one step. He grabbed his brothers’ hands. Fred squeezes them, and locked fingers. “Freddie, this is gonna go wrong. We had a damn close shave yesterday.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck!” Fred protested.

“You say that now” George said softly. “But they will separate us. They will banish us. Nobody will ever look us in the eye again. Our family.. our friends.. Our lives would be over!” 

“As I said, I don’t give a fuck. If I have you I have all I’ll ever need.” He tugged his hand out of George’s and tangled it in his hair. Holding his brother’s face in place when he kissed him. He kissed him hungrily. Not planning on ever stopping. George responded immediately. Pressing his body tight against Fred. 

“I love you Georgie” Fred said between kisses. “I fucking, bloody hell love you so goddamn much.”

“I love you too Freddie, more than you know, more than I could ever tell you.” Fred smiled, feeling relieved. Only to feel punched in the gut a second later; “But this is over.” George kissed him softly on the cheek and walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! Life man, it swallows you whole. But I'm back, and hopefully it won't take to long for me to give you chapter 5.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments & kudos. They just make my day, week, year!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if you see mistakes: Please tell me! Also, if you want to give me some pointers so my work will get better, please do!! If you just want to give love: PLEASE DO!


	5. Chapter 5

_Before he saw his twin coming up to him, Fred felt his presence. He didn’t need to see George to know he was near. But today, no matter how physically close George was, he was further away from Fred as he had ever been in his whole life. George looked just as tired and sad as Fred felt. With a deep sigh, he sat down next to his brother. He tried to meet Fred’s eyes. When he refused to look at him, George reached for his hand. Fred locked their eyes for one second, then pulled away his hand._

  
_“I’m so sorry Fred —”_

  
_“Just leave me alone.”_

  
_“But I —“_

  
_“Just bugger off, will ya!” Fred raised his voice now._

  
_“I love you Freddie” George whispered. Before Fred could answer he got up and walked away. He didn’t want to hear the silence that he knew he would get in return._

 

* * *

 

It broke his heart to see Fred like this, slumped against a tree, his red eyes refusing to meet George’.

 _Why doesn’t Fred understand I did it for him?_ George thought. He had done it more for Fred than for himself. He didn’t want to ruin his brother’s life. Fred should have a fair chance at love with someone else. George knew, that if they went further down this road, he could never give Fred up. Now that he still could, he had to. Even if he would have a broken heart for the rest of his life. As long as Fred had a chance at happiness.

Days went by. He couldn’t have Fred as his lover, but he refused to lose him as his brother and best friend. So he started slipping Fred little notes again during History class.

 

_Freddie, we haven’t done a prank in ages. Our break has given the Slytherins a false sense of security. Shouldn’t we take advantage of that?_

He shoved the note to his brother and watched carefully at Fred’s response. Fred read it. His bloodshot eyes gave George a short glance. With a sigh, he started writing back.

**What do you have in mind?**

_Oh, I don’t know. We could wing it? See if we haven’t lost our talent?_

**Now you’re just talking nonsense.**

  
George’s heart warmed. His brother was talking to him again! The rest of the class they wrote little notes, planning their attack on those green and silver snakes. And when Fred kept talking to him after class George was relieved. At last he had his best friend back.

 ❤︎

 

“Harry, can I borrow your map?” He hadn’t seen George for hours. Fred had searched in some places, but George was nowhere to be found. “‘Course, it’s under my bed.” Harry had answered without looking up from his book. He, Ron and Hermione were in their OWL year. Even though Hermione had been studying every evening for the last four and a halve year, Harry and Ron seemed to have realized they couldn’t mock about anymore. Good thing too, they didn’t pay much attention to others, including Fred and George.

Fred sat down on Harry’s bed. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” Fred muttered and tapped the map with his wand. The Marauders greeted him, and Hogwarts appeared under his eyes. He searched for George’s name. But checking the map twice he still hadn’t found him. _Was he at Hogsmead?_ Fred wondered. Then is dawned on him. _Of course!_ “Mischief managed.”

Arriving on the seventh floor, he walked past the spot in front of Barnabas the Barmy. On the third time the door appeared. He took a deep breath as he entered. There sat George. In a large bathtub full of warm water and bubbles. The luxury bathroom the room of requirement had transformed into beamed with candle light. This was where they had sat a few weeks ago. When everything was happy.

The twins locked eyes. A small, vulnerable smile on George’s face. “Took you long enough,” he said, “expected you hours ago.” His eyes were red and his face wet. Fred undressed quickly and stepped into the sweet-smelling water. If Fred had followed his body’s desire he would have cuddled close to George. But he didn’t dare. “You okay, Georgie?”

“Nah. You?”

“Not even close. Can I…?” Fred didn’t need to finish the question for his twin to know what he was about to ask. They never needed a lot of words to communicate, a look could be enough. They knew each others every smile, every expression, every hand gesture that may seem meaningless to others.

“C’mere.” George said softly. Fred swam up to him and took place between his brother’s legs, leaning with his back against George’s chest. George wrapped his arms around him and together they wept.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Fred asked?

“Course we can Freddie. They can find others to create chaos in the world. Fuck ‘m.

Fred grinned softly. His ear lay on Georges chest and he could hear his heart. It was like being back in the womb. Nothing but them and warm water. Holding each other tight, never ever letting go.

George kissed his brother’s hair. “Love you Freddie.”

“Love you too, Georgie.”

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

❤︎

 

A few days later, after an exhausting quidditch practice George sank down on his bed. Something was poking him in the back. He sat up and found a note with a wrapped gift. He opened the envelope and started reading. His freshly showered hair dripped on the ink. And after a while his tears joined them.

 

_Dear George,_

_I don’t care what you say, Georgie. You can say it’s over. But it never is and it never will be. I don’t need to kiss you to be in a relationship with you. I doesn’t take us having sex for you to be my boyfriend. It’s about you being part of me. Every joy or sorrow I have, I want to share with you. The only person who can ever get me trough my heart ache now is you. You can deny it all you want, but it’s still there. You still love me. You still want me. You will always be mine. As much as I am yours._

_I’ll wait for you. For when we’re safe from being caught. All I need is to see the love in your eyes when you look at me. And know that you are mine, because you want to be, and because there is no fighting against it, now is there?”_

_There is nothing in this life that I can’t miss. Except for you. Not as my brother, not as my best friend. I can do without you as a lover for now. But who are we kidding, we both know you’ll always be my lover. I’ll try to hide my love for you better, make it seem that it’s just brotherly love._

_I love you, Georgie. I love your body, I love your mind, I love your soul. I love it when you beat the shit out of people during quidditch. Perfectly hitting those bloody bludgers at the Slytherins._

_I love how I can make you laugh. How I can make you moan. How I can drive you crazy just by looking at you. I can’t promise I won’t look at you like that way every once in a while. Cause, I’m sorry, but causing you a boner during class is not only hot as fuck, but also hilarious. I’m still a prankster Georgie, and I got new ammo, you can’t make me not use it. You can return the favor. Although you won’t. Because you’re more scared than I am. About what people might say or think. I don’t give a shit really. I would borrow Dobby’s tea cozy’s and dance naked on the Gryffindor table confessing my love for you, you stupid git._

_Now, here’s a pebble. I’ve heard that penguin males search for the smoothest pebble they can find once he meets the girlie-penguin of his life. Then they give it to the girlie-penguin. If she likes him too, she’ll put it in her nest. And that’s a message for the male penguin. Saying, ‘I’ll be your fancy tuxedo bird forever’._

_Tomorrow I’ll check if this pebble is in your bed. If it is you’ll be answering the following question with yes: George, will you be my mistress? Secretly stealing a safe kiss every once in a while? I promise I’ll be as careful as I can. And I’ll wait for you until you say it’s safe enough for us to be a little more than just secret lovers. Even if we will never get to that point. As long as your heart is mine, I’ll be happy. So if it is, put the pebble in your nest._

_I’m already in bed bed so I can have a nice little wank while thinking of you. I might be the prettier penguin of us both, but you are still hot as fuck._

_Love, Fred_

❤︎

 

The next day Fred checked his brother’s bed. When he folded open the blankets he saw two smaller pebbles. They looked the same as the one Fred had left for his twin, just smaller. A little note was next to it.

_F._

_We have always had two of everything. It only seemed fair to share this as well. Please put it in your bed. And if you miss me at night, hold it. I’ve enchanted them to turn warm if I’m holding mine too. So you’ll know I am missing you as well._

_Forever yours, G._

_Ps. Get your sexy butt in that school uniform of yours and join me for breakfast. I got up early so I can save you that French toast you love so much._

Fred’s heart skipped a beat by reading this. He had never dressed himself as quick as he did today. And that had nothing to do with French toast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is dedicated to DLS_writes a.k.a. Pumpkin. You have encouraged me in so many ways. Made my ego explode at times that I felt insecure. You are a true treasure, and I hope this ending is all you hoped for!

Weeks went by. They had found a good balance. Still playing footsie, giving each other looks that no one besides them understood. Writing funny notes and playing Quidditch shirtless to drive the other crazy. They had made it a habit to always have their pebbles with them. Touching it every once in a while. And, in sync as they were, it never took longer than a few seconds for it to turn warm. But they didn’t climb into each others bed anymore. Sneaking a kiss every once in a while was enough risk.

Ginny had come up to them that morning. Harry needed help. They had to distract that Umbridge bitch that evening, while Harry was up to know good in the meantime. They had tried to lay low lately, but this was too much of a temptation to resist. They had been inventing like crazy these past few weeks, so they were more than ready to try out a few things that would completely fuck up Hogwarts for at least twenty minutes.

However, neither of them knew that it would be their last night at Hogwarts. They didn’t need any NEWT’s. And they didn’t need the wrath that Umbridge would bring down on them.

When Filch came back, looking happier than ever, they had summoned their brooms, hopped on while one of the shackles was still hanging from it and had flown away. Towards freedom.

 

Hand in hand, they stumbled into their new apartment. Their hair wild from the flight. Within seconds their arms were wrapped around each other, holding on tight. Lips met. Soft, slow kisses. Whispering sweet nothings. “Missed you, Georgie…” George felt his brother’s breath caress his ear. The hairs on his body stood on end. A shiver went through his entire body. Fred kissed his way down, from his ear to his neck and back to George’s soft lips. “Freddie…” The name escaped his mouth. Hoarse, breathy. With closed eyes he let Fred brush his lips against his. Fred forced his tongue past George’s lips. Lost in his own little world George felt how his brother kissed him. He felt hands through his hair, tugging softly. The only thing George could do was undergo it, without really interacting or participating. “We’re safe now, Georgie” Fred whispered. Fred always knew exactly what George needed to hear. “Just enjoy what I’m doing, nobody can walk in on us.” Fred softly kissed his forehead. “We’re together. Forever. You go sit down on the bed. I’ll be with you in a second. George let his brother lead him by the hand and he sank down on the bed. Fred was right, they were safe, he could relax.

Fred came back with a glass of water for his brother. Now that they were finally safe all the tension escaped from George. Fred held his brother’s limp body close to him and kissed away his tears. “Shhh my love, all is well” he comforted him.

Together they got under the blankets. George safely in his brother’s arms. He drifted off to sleep, their bodies close, never ever letting go.

 

George woke up to soft kisses on his neck. One arm wrapped around his stomach, the other stroking his hair. “Morning, Freddie.” He kept his eyes shut, feeling his brother’s body warmth radiating next to him, fingers traveling down his belly, lower and lower. “Morning Georgie, morning Georgie’s boner.” Fred said. George could just picture the smug grin on his twins face. He grabbed Fred’s hand and pushed it hard against his crotch. “Less talking, more rubbing.” Fred didn’t need any more encouragement, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of George’s pyjamas.“Why the fuck are you wearing this?” He asked? “I want to wake up with your naked body close to mine. Not some stupid piece of fabric separating us.” George laughed. “Drama Queen” He took his wand from the nightstand, with a lazy flick he made his pants disappear. “I’m just gonna lay here" George closed his eyes again, “and you can have your way with me.” Fred grumbled, “So, I have to do all the work?” George pushed his arse against his brother’s hard-on. “Correct.”

Fred collected as much saliva in his mouth as he could. He spit on his fingers and rubbed it all over his brother’s knob. This earned him a soft moan. His calloused thumb slid over the small slit. His wet hand wrapped around George’s swollen cock. With slow strokes he started pumping. In need of more speed George started thrusting up into his twin's hand. Fred let go and slapped his arse hard. “You aren’t allowed to do anything anymore! I could have my way with you!” 

He cupped George’s heavy sack and whispered in his brother’s ear; “And I will. I’m going to use your body for my pleasure.” George shivered. “Wrapping that tight hole around my throbbing cock. Hitting your sweet spot until you beg me to speed up.” He started grinding his cock between George’s cheeks, groaning in his ear. “Maybe I’ll have mercy, maybe I won’t.” He started stroking a little faster. “I might fuck you all day, without letting you come.” George moaned. “Fred…” He reached for Fred’s arse, massaging it, pressing it closer to him.

Fred let go of George’s manhood, leaking with pre-cum. Rolling over to grab his wand. “Accio lube.” A little jar flew from his opened bag into his hand. “Now let's get that beautiful arse ready for me. “Fuck, yeah.” George murmured. “I want you inside me, be one again.” Fred smiled. “We _are_ one, Love. He nibbled softly on George’s earlobe. “Forever one.” He let his lube covered hand slide between George’s arse cheeks. Pressing soft kisses on his brother’s freckled shoulders. George trembled a little when Fred’s fingers found his tight hole. Putting pressure on it, circling around. “Do you want me to go in, Georgie?” He whispered.“ George melted against his brother, relaxing every muscle. “Yes, please…” Fred pushed in a little. “Pop up that knee for me.” George did as he was bid, giving his lover more access.

It didn’t take long for Fred to open him. Hearing George’s breath speeding up when he started hitting his prostate was one of the most exhilarating sounds in the world. Fred looked at his brother's parted lips, with every thrust George bit on the lower one. “Stop that, stop the biting. I want to hear your every desperate moan, every untamed groan." When he started thrusting faster he got what he wanted. Exquisite, hungry, almost feral like growls escaped George’s mouth. It was time, time to give George what he wanted. What he needed.

Fred took hold of the inside of George’s knee and pushed it further up. With his other hand he placed his cock perfectly against his lover’s tight entrance. “Breath out, love.” In one slow movement he entered his brother. Filling him completely. George let out a satisfied sigh. “Finally,"he whispered. Fred started pulling out and pushing in. A slow and steady rhythm. “Finally." he agreed. 

  
There they were, at the beginning of their life together. Their bodies, minds and soul completely in sync. Two halves completing each other. One. 

 

They made a start on cleaning the shop. Dusting off the shelves and tinker with the cash desk. “I can’t get this bloody thing to work!” Groaned Fred. George wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, stopping him from throwing it through the window. “Tsssk, such a temper, dearest brother. Don’t break down our shop on the first day.” Fred turned around and kissed George desperately. “Georgie, the damn thing doesn’t do what I want, he must be slapped into submission!” George grinned. “If you do that then you leave me no choice but to throw you over this counter and slap _you_ into submission!” Fred smiled. “You do know you're only making it more tempting to break that thing, right?” This earned Fred a hard smack on his buttocks. 

  
After a hard day's work and a lovely dinner together they got into bed. “Can I be the small spoon tonight, Georgie?” George smiled at his brother lovingly. “Course you can, Love.” He wrapped his arm around Fred and held him tight. Fred felt his brother's strong arm, that matched his own, wrapped around his belly. He was pulled tight against George's chest. “Love you, Freddie.” The soft whisper in his ear made Fred shiver a little. “Love you too, Georgie.” He let out a content sigh and fell asleep at once.

 

They woke up with a ticking sound on the small window. Fred opened his eyes and blinked at the bright morning light. George groaned sleepily. Fred kissed him softly behind his ear and whispered “I’ll get it, go back to sleep.” He stepped out of bed, the stained carpet soft beneath his feet. When he opened the window a hyper Pigwidgeon flew in. Flying in circles, hooting enthusiastically. He landed on George’s nightstand. “Pig! Leave my Georgie alone!” George sat up, rubbing his eyes. “S’okay Freddie.” He picked up Pig and untied the letter on its leg.

 

_Dear Fred and George,  
I got another howler from mum this morning. Not embarrassing at all. Shouting how I should have stopped you from, her words not mine, ruining your life. Could you write her that you wouldn’t have let you stop by your git of a brother (don’t pretend that’s not how you would phrase it). Or tell her I clung to your broomstick and am being bullied now. Either is fine. As long as she stops sending me those bloody red letters!  _

_By the way, the next day was brilliant! People are already trying to take over your job in torturing Umbridge and Filch. Although Peeves is still master. You taught him well. People are inspired! I hear them saying: Another lesson like this I am gonna do a Weasley! You guys are heroes._

_All in all, hating you for mum nagging, loving you for letting me be more popular because of your mischief._

_Love, Ron._

 

Fred and George grinned identical. Beaming at each other. “Georgie, would you like to ‘do a Weasley?’’ As an answer George tugged Fred on top of him.

 

The End! 

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language. I have done my absolute best with spelling and grammar. Unfortunately, I do not have a beta. If you see a mistake, let me know!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted, please leave a comment, it would make my day!!! ❤︎


End file.
